Computer communication networks have become the de facto method of communication for the modern world. In addition to communication between private citizens, various organizations use computer communication networks to communicate, share information, and share documents. Much of this communication is transmitted over non-private computer networks (such as the Internet).
Organizations, such as corporations and governments, often need to communicate sensitive information over the Internet. Organizations often desire to make data and services available to users who are located remotely from the computer systems that store the data and provide the services. As such, being able to securely transmit the information over the Internet is very important.
However, remote connections across multiple networks are vulnerable to communication failure. A failure by any one of the networks could lead to a communication failure. Reestablishing a secure connection in the event of a communication failure can be a cumbersome, time-consuming process.